(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a scanner, and more particularly to a sheet feed and self move type scanner.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The scanner is a kind of computer key-in tool. For illustrated printer materials in particular, the contents may be input into the memories of the computer using a scanner, eliminating the trouble of duplicating, keying-in, drawing, etc. The contents may also be corrected, arranged and printed with use of the computer. Thus, scanners play an important role in the use of information products.
Existing portable scanners generally fall into two main types: sheet feed type and self move type. The so-called sheet feed type scanner is similar to the facsimile machine, in which the document to be scanned is placed at an entry slot and is rolled past a sensor which senses the contents of the document and transmit the same to a signal processor for conversion into signals to be stored in the computer. As for the so-called self move type scanner, the document to be scanned is placed flat on a planar plate, and a movable sensor passes over the document, scanning the contents at the same time. The contents are also converted into signals to be stored in the computer. This type is suitable for scanning relatively thick books or a pile of documents that cannot be dismantled. Certainly, it is also suited for large-size documents that need to be scanned partly and several times.